Through Your Eyes
by YuNique337
Summary: Occurs soon after puzzle is completed-Yami and Yugi both have their doubts about eachother, and a dangerous occurance turns everything around. No yaoi- sry I stink at summaries- pleez R&R!
1. Doubts and Dangers

Ok this is my first shot at an angsty or sad story, so I'll do my best. Basically, this all happened soon after Yugi put the puzzle together, and both he and Yami are doing their best to understand the other. This isn't meant to be a yaoi fic, it just has lots of love. :-P I'm sorry if it gets a little repetitive! I just decided to try this type of writing, where you see almost the same thing but through different eyes. Hence, the title. ;-) Well, on with the story! Please R&R!!   
//blah//= Yami's thoughts  
/blah/= Yugi's thoughts  
Disclaimer: Nadda! I own nadda!   
*~*~*~  
Yami's POV  
  
It was all darkness. Darkness and never ending hours of quiet. All I could do was lie here and hope, plead, that someone would come and put together this wretched puzzle and set me free. Freedom, that was a glimmer in the distance. Just a glimmer. But now that glimmer has become a bright light. Hikari, you've found me! But freedom doesn't feel right without a friend.  
  
/Yami?/  
//I'm here.//  
  
Yes, I'm here. I always am, waiting for you to come back and talk with me. You depend on me, but it's almost as if you're annoyed. Because I can't relate to you. But maybe I'll know in time. Just give me a chance.  
  
/You're very quiet./  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
I'm sorry aibou, for being distant. I love to talk to you, really. But there are so many things that I feel I am missing. So many things I can't see! I can only see them through your eyes....  
  
*~*~*  
Yugi's POV  
  
It was all darkness. Darkness and never ending hours of quiet. All I could do was lie here and hope, plead, that someone would come along and put together this wretched puzzle, my heart, and make me happy. I needed a friend. Friendship, that was a glimmer in the distance. Just a glimmer. But now that glimmer has darkened. It's dissappeared. Yami, I've found you! But it feels like I don't have a friend yet.  
  
/Yami?/  
//I'm here.//  
  
Yes, you're always there. There for me, protecting me, but do you really want to be? It's almost as if you're annoyed. Because I can't relate to you. But maybe I'll know in time. Just give me a chance.  
  
/You're very quiet./  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
Don't be sorry. Please don't. It's ok if you don't want to talk. But there are so many things that I feel I am missing. So many things I can't see! If only you would let me look through your eyes...  
  
*~*~  
Yami's POV  
  
I need you...you're my second half. I need your eyes to look through, to see what I'm missing. It hasn't been long since I've been free. But am I too much of a burden? Like the puzzle hanging around your neck...I must weigh you down. To know that another spirit is inside of you...it must be a curse.  
  
/I'm gonna go down to the park. I'll bring the puzzle, if you want to come along./  
//I'll come.//  
I love to spend time with you, really I do, but don't you get tired of me looking through your eyes?  
  
Yugi's POV   
*~*~  
  
I need you...you're my second half. I need to look through your eyes...to see what I'm missing. It hasn't been long since I found you. But do you wish I never did? Like the puzzle hanging around my neck...I must weigh you down. To know that you're locked inside me...it must be a curse.  
  
/I'm gonna go to the park. I'll bring the puzzle, if you want to come along./  
//I'll come.//  
I love to spend time with you, really I do, but don't you get tired of looking through my eyes?  
  
*~*~*~  
Yami's POV  
  
We're at the park now. Everything is so peaceful...so quiet. We've been here for a while and there's not a ripple on the water or a breeze in the grass. It's getting dark now.   
//Should we head back?//  
/Yeah...I suppose./  
  
Did you want to stay? I never mean to push you. It's just that I care for you...and if you were hurt...then I don't know what I would do. It would be worse than living within that puzzle again...for so many countless hours.  
  
*~*~*~  
Yugi's POV  
  
We're at the park now. Everything is so peaceful...so quiet. We've been here for a while and there's not a ripple on the water or a breeze in the grass. It's getting dark now.   
//Should we head back?//  
/Yeah...I suppose./  
  
Did you want to come here? I never mean to push you. It's just that I care for you...and if you were hurt...then I don't know what I would do. It would be worse than living with my puzzled heart again...for so many countless hours.  
  
*~*~  
Yami's POV  
  
We're heading back now. What is that? It's a shape...a person? Yes, it is...standing in the darkness by the street light. I can see him through your eyes. But he's coming over now...  
//Yugi, watch out!//  
"Hey kid, what's that? Some kind of pyramid that you're wearin? It's gotta be made of solid gold! Hey kid, you better hand it over. I've come prepared."  
//He has a knife!//  
/Yami!/  
  
No one hurts you, Yugi. No one. You may not understand me, or anything about me, but if he lays a hand on you...  
  
*~*~  
Yugi's POV  
We're heading back now. What is that? I can't tell...looks like a person. Standing in the darkness by the street light. Just minding his own business.   
//Yugi, watch out!//  
"Hey kid, what's that? Some kind of pyramid that you're wearin? It's gotta be made of solid gold! Hey kid, you better hand it over. I've come prepared."  
//He has a knife!//  
/Yami!/  
  
No one hurts you, Yami. No one. You may not understand me, or anything about me, but he can't have the puzzle...  
  
*~*~  
"Hey, what the? There are two of you!" Yami and Yugi had seperated into two on the dimly lit street. Yugi stared at the offender with eyes of anger, fear and determination. Yami stood beside him, a hand held out to shield his small hikari.   
"Yugi, go over there. Please."  
Yami kept his eyes on the mugger before him.   
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Hey, get out of my way!" The mugger lunged forward and knocked Yami off his feet. He advanced on Yugi, who turned around with a look of horror and started to run. The King of Games pulled the man down and his once crystal clear, midnight eyes were a glazed over blood red.   
"Leave him alone!"   
The mugger grunted and used his massive frame to flip over and pin Yami's shoulders into the cold pavement. Yugi stopped running. Slowly, he turned around to see the man flip the pocket knife open.   
  
*~*~  
Yami's POV  
  
No, if he kills me, then he'll go after Yugi!   
~*~*  
Yugi's POV  
No, this is all my fault! He'll kill him!  
*~*~  
As if in slow motion the man plunged the knife into Yami's struggling body. The King of Games gasped and gritted his teeth. The mugger cautiously got up, shot a nervous glance around, and then started after Yugi. With his eyes closed and the blood beating like angry drums in his ears, Yami didn't hear the footsteps of the man getting quicker, to a run. He didn't see him attack.  
The Pharaoh knew it couldn't be over. He tried to relax, holding his hand over the wound as hot blood seeped through his fingers. He concentrated on the link he had with Yugi. Suddenly, he could see. See everything. In sharp colors....and a man, coming closer, holding out the dirtied pocket knife. He was looking through Yugi's eyes. The emotions were all flooding into him from his hikari. Fear, sadness, anger and an overwhelming feeling...to keep the puzzle safe. To keep Yami safe.  
*~*~  
The light knew it couldn't be over. He tried to relax, holding his hand tightly around the puzzle, as it grew slowly brighter. He concentrated on the link he had with Yami. Suddenly, he could see. See everything. In dull colors...and far away, a man, nearing...HIM, holding out a dirtied pocket knife. He was looking through Yami's eyes. The emotions were all flooding into him from his yami. Fear, sadness, anger and an overwhelming feeling....to keep Yugi safe. No matter what.   
*~*~  
The man held out his hand, raising the knife in the other.  
"Give me it."  
"No," stated Yugi, firmly.   
"Give it to me!"  
Yugi almost screamed. The mugger grabbed him forcefully and then threw the small boy onto the ground.   
He neared, his malicious eyes sweeping over Yugi's small face. Then he steadied the knife, and brought it tearing down.  
*~*~  
The man held out his hand, raising the knife in the other.  
"Give me it."  
"No," stated Yugi, firmly.   
"Give it to me!"  
Yami almost screamed. This growing power inside of him was almost more than he could take. It was bubbling to the surface. He felt it catch in his throat and then his whole body tingled. Slowly, he got to his feet, the Sennen Eye lighting his entire face with a golden glow.  
The mugger neared, his malicious eyes sweeping over Yugi's small face. Then he steadied the knife, and brought it tearing down.   
  
*~*~  
Before he could strike Yugi, the man stopped dead in his tracks. He started to sweat. He couldn't move. Yugi watched in horror, the knife was only inches from him, but the man had stopped. Behind him, someone was walking, slowly.   
"Yami!"  
A single tear ran down Yugi's face. His Yami was glowing now, like someone had taken a beam of light and traced it around his body. His eyes...his eyes were almost frightening.   
*~*~  
Before he could strike Yugi, the man stopped dead in his tracks. He started to sweat. He couldn't move. Yami watched in satisfaction and anger, the knife was only inches from Yugi, but the man had stopped. In front of him, Yugi was still clutching the puzzle with all his strength.  
"Yami!"   
A single tear ran down Yami's face. His Hikari was glowing now, like someone had taken a beam of light and traced it around his body. His eyes...his eyes were almost sparkling. 


	2. Epilogue

Heyhey, this is the epilogue, it's a happy ending, which is why I didn't know if it could still count as angst lol but here you go. Last chapter, I didn't say how Yami dealt with the mugger...I'll leave it up to your imagination. I'm sure you can guess.;-) *cough shadow realm, mind crush cough* And....basically, Yami is NOT DEAD! WOO-HOO! And this may get a little sappy...so sorry about it!   
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
*~*~  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. He remember nothing except the frightening, near death experience which had happened just a day ago. The rythmic beeping of the machines surrounding the hospital bed were the only sound in the room. It was filled with a yellowish morning light, of a sun not quite risen. Yami forced his eyes open a little more, and as soon as he realized where he was, jolted fully awake. He was surprised to see Yugi, kneeling on a small red chair, which he had obviously dragged up to the bed. He had his small head cradled in the nook of his arm, which rested just barely on the edge of the hospital bed. The little light was sleeping soundly.   
Yami smiled. He had stayed with him? All night? Just yesterday, he wouldn't have believed that Yugi would do such a thing for him. He was so certain...so certain that his light was tired of him. But after the attack...  
Suddenly, Yugi stirred. With a short yawn, he stretched and then registered where he was. When he saw Yami's midnight eyes watching him fondly, he blushed.   
"I fell asleep."  
The Pharaoh laughed.   
"It's alright."  
"Are _you_ alright?"   
"I'm fine."   
Then, a look of sadness came over Yugi's face.  
"Yesterday I thought you were going to die."  
"I didn't though...and you're safe, so everything turned out alright, I suppose."  
"Besides the man. He got the bad end of the deal." Yugi smiled sheepishly.  
Yami narrowed his eyes, that Yugi could _swear_ had just gotten a shade redder.   
"He had no right going after you."  
Yugi looked into Yami's now crimson eyes.   
"I was afraid he was going to take the puzzle."  
"I know."  
Yugi didn't even half to ask "how." He knew "how." He had looked through Yami's eyes, and every doubt that he ever had had been extinguished as quickly as water snuffs out a little flame. Yami didn't hate him. And he _did_ want him as a friend. Yugi smiled, a melancholy one, but a smile none the less.  
"I was afraid he was going to hurt you." Yami spoke again.  
"I know."  
Yami didn't even half to ask "how." He knew "how." He had looked through Yugi's eyes, and every doubt that he ever had had been extinguished as quickly as water snuffs out a little flame. Yugi didn't hate him. And he _did_ want him as a friend. Yami smiled, a melancholy one, but a smile none the less.  
  
  
____  
The end!!! Sorry for the shortness, but I decided just to make this a little fic. Hope u enjoyed...please R&R!  
  
...~::** YuNiQuE **::~... 


End file.
